GreenEyed Monster
by jhvh777
Summary: Usually Billy's the one to get jealous and possessive over Teddy. Hard not to be because Teddy is very good looking… But every once in a while Billy catches a few eyes as well. And the older he gets, the more attractive he becomes.


Fic for ame!

**Prompt: **Usually Billy's the one to get jealous and possessive over Teddy. Hard not to be because Teddy is very good looking… But every once in a while Billy catches a few eyes as well. And the older he gets, the more attractive he becomes. Teddy likes the attractive part of his bf. Not the attention that follows him XD

* * *

><p>Teddy was certain he was spoiled. Billy had been cute when they were teenagers, but now, now he was hott. With two t's. And since it was their anniversary he was going to surprise his incredibly amazing boyfriend by picking him up from work and taking him to dinner at their favorite steak house.<p>

Billy worked in a small pet adoption center a few blocks from their apartment, and kept trying to bring the animals home with him. It was hard to say no to those puppy eyes, but he finally had to put his foot down at one dog and three cats. There just wasn't enough space in their tiny home for more. Especially since the dog, Shelly, was an Irish Wolfhound. Teddy felt a slight tug on the leash as she hurried him along. Shelly did love going to visit Billy and the other animals. He smiled at her. She knew it was an important day, and he had something important to do that night. "Calm down, we're almost there."

As they walked into the center the usual greetings rang out. Ever since Billy had started working there he had made an effort to visit twice a week at least, and quickly became friendly acquaintances if not friends with his smoking hot boyfriend's co-workers. "Afternoon everyone. Anyone know where Billy is?"

"I think he's 'feeding' the kittens." One of the girls pointed to the back room. "I wouldn't be surprised if you have to dig him out of the kitten pile, again." Teddy laughed, and after tying Shelly's leash to the counter went back.

Sure enough, Billy was covered in kittens. "Aw, come on guys, you need to go back in your pens. Mit, stop climbing on my back." He reached behind him, hand coming back with a black kitten. Another jumped on his head. "Gah, Tutu, no! Hair is not for eating. Selina, stop chewing on my shoes. Guys, come on. Teddy's going to get here any second and is going to think-"

"That you look ridiculously cute when covered in kittens." Billy's head snapped to the door, a faint blush on his cheeks. A kitten climbed his arm to sit on his shoulder. Teddy chuckled and sat down next to him. The kitten jumped across onto his shoulder.

"Well, since you're here, you want to help me put them back before any of them escape?" Teddy gave him a quick kiss before jumping back with a small yelp. The kitten was chewing on his earrings. He gently removed it.

"Yeah, I can help you put the little furballs back."

Ten minutes and seven escapees later, they were walking back to their house. The streets were starting to get crowded, so Billy slid his hand into Teddy's, leaning close to him. Their fingers intertwined and he rested his head on his shoulder. "Thanks for the help. You seriously saved my li-Igh." He jumped and turned around as he moved closer to Teddy.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone just grabbed my ass." Not seeing the culprit, he slid his arm around Teddy's waist as he turned and started walking again. Teddy glared behind him as he set his arm around his shoulders.

"Come on, let's get home. I got us reservations at Mets tonight."

They arrived early to the steak house, taking a seat at the bar while they waited. "Honestly, how long have you been planning this?" Billy smiled as the bartender set down their drinks.

"About a month. Had to to get the reservation here."

"Or you could have forgotten and called Kate to make the reservation." He giggled at Teddy's slightly hurt face. "I'm _kidding_. I know you'd never forget. You're the one who made sure _I_ remembered this, remember?" Teddy smiled.

"I'm going to go to the restroom real quick before they call us to be seated," he said as he stood up. He gave Billy a small peck on the cheek. "Be right back."

"Don't fall in!" He rolled his eyes playfully as he walked off.

Once inside he pulled out the small box. He opened it just to make sure that the ring was still there. Double checking that everything was perfect he quickly replaced the box and ran his fingers through his hair. Why was he so nervous? Did he really think Billy would reject him? No way in hell. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Billy was going to love it. He was going to love the little sappy speech he had prepared in his head, and he was going to love the desert he had back at the apartment. He opened his eyes and smoothed his hair down, readjusted his tie, straightened his jacket, and generally fidgeted. Once he was sure that he had everything fixed he walked back to the bar.

And felt his chest tighten in jealousy.

Some guy was leaning over Billy, leering at him as he tried to talk. Billy was trying to ignore him and flee at the same time. He was leaning dangerously far back on the stool. Teddy could read the words "no thank you" and "leave" from his perfect lips. The asshole had the _nerve_ to stick is face in Billy's, staring intently into his eyes. Teddy stomped up.

"Can I _help_ you?" Billy let out a sigh of relief as Teddy came up behind him, placing his hands on his shoulders. Mr. Coming-off-a-little-strong-there glared at him.

"Well, I _was_ trying to get this gorgeous man's number before you oh so rudely interrupted. Come on, sweet-cheeks, I'll give you mine if you give me yours." Billy looked mortified. Teddy's arms wrapped around him and pulled him close.

"I think it's time for you to leave." The guy glared again, but balked when he realized that Teddy was about twice his size and could probably snap him in half like a twig.

"Alright, fine," he said as he threw his hands up in the air. "Plenty of other fish in the sea and all that. No need to get all uppity about it." He walked off. Billy sighed.

"Sorry about that. I _tried_ to get him to leave before you got back, but he couldn't take a hint." He twisted and hugged Teddy. "Thanks for that."

Teddy gave him a chaste kiss as their names were called.

Teddy still couldn't get over that guy as he was eating his dinner. Here he was, all ready to propose, and some asshole decides to go and try and get all handsy with his boyfriend. He sighed as he felt Billy nudge him under the table. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He sighed as he looked across the table. Billy looked like perfection in the dull lighting of the restaurant. His hair was a little messed up, and his tie was just a slight-bit crooked, but to Teddy, he was perfect. "Um, Billy?"

He put his knife and fork down, a small confused look on his face. "Yeah, Teddy?"

"Look, I know this isn't exactly the most romantic time to be doing this, and I should probably wait until we're out somewhere where there are fewer people and scenery that can come closer to matching how amazingly gorgeous you are, but I just can't wait." He fumbled in his pocket as Billy's eyes widened in surprise. "We've been dating for a long time. We've been through catastrophes and at least three world ending scenarios. We've saved countless lives together. You more than me. You're the most perfect man I have ever met, and I want to spend the rest of my li-"  
>"Yes." Billy's face broke out in a huge grin as he reached across the table to grab his free hand. Teddy smiled.<p>

"William Kaplan, will you marry me?" He pulled out the gold band. Billy let out a high pitched squeal.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes yes yesyesyes forever and ever yes!" Teddy quickly moved to his side of the table before he jumped across to give him a hug and ruined his outfit. Billy pulled him into a kiss as he slipped the ring on his finger. A few of the tables around them applauded.

As they broke apart Billy gave him a small smile. "I was going to ask you, but Kate told me to wait. I know why now. Are you sure you want me, though? I'm a little plain." Teddy kissed him again.

"No, you're not. You're mine, and I want the world to know that." He brought Billy's hand to his mouth, and kissed the ring. "I don't want anyone to try and take you away from me again."

"You're the only one for me, Teddy." He pulled away. "Now, let's finish our dinner, go home, kick the animals out of our room," he leaned in close, "and have hot hot 'I just got engaged' monkey sex." Teddy smiled.

He was so spoiled.


End file.
